High Enough
by RebelWriter6561
Summary: Blaine messes up, and now has to convince Kurt to forgive him. Song-fic, one shot.


~*~ Yeah, no Blaine shower singing this time, but I would still give my right arm to hear the Warblers perform this song. Oh man… *lost in fantasies*  
Lots of Blaine angsting, but the way I see it, Darren Criss played Harry Potter, so he's just experiencing some leftover wizard angst. (AVPM and Harry Potter Puppet Pals references **at the same time oh yeah!**)  
Musical Muse: High Enough by Damn Yankees on repeat. For some reason I'm associating Blaine with hair bands…  
Warnings: Angst! and a few swears.  
Disclaimer: Don't own these guys. Don't own the song. *sigh*

~*~High Enough~*~

"_I don't wanna hear about it anymore__  
__It's a shame I've got to live without you anymore__  
__There's a fire in my heart__  
__A pounding in my brain__  
__It's driving me crazy"_

Blaine could not believe it. He could not believe he had fucked up so badly. Kurt was avoiding him, the rest of the Warblers were glaring hatefully at him, and even Pavarotti was staying away from him. And to top it all off, he was genuinely sorry, but no one would listen to him long enough for him to apologize.

He honestly felt like someone had filled his chest with concrete. It hurt so much to breathe, much less talk or sing. And whenever he thought about Kurt never listening to him, never_ forgiving_ him, he almost burst into tears, regardless of where he was.

He slumped through all his classes, and actually cut Warbler practice to go lay face down on his bed. He didn't care anymore. Why should he care about anything? Even his hair-care had fallen by the wayside, springing from its tightly gelled hold and forming a fuzzy halo around his head. He glared at the bedspread, then thumped it over and over with his head. It had happened right here. The whole mess had started right here.

"_We don't need to talk about it anymore__  
__Yesterday's just a memory__  
__Can we close the door__  
__I just made one mistake__  
__I didn't know what to say when you called me baby"_

It was his fault. He should have told Kurt earlier that Sammy from Shakespeare class was coming over for tutoring. He should have guessed that Sammy would try to put the moves on him, even though the whole school knew he and Kurt had been going out for several months now. He should have known the universe hated him enough to make Kurt walk through the door the second Sammy kissed him.

"_Don't say goodnight__  
__Say you're gonna stay forever__  
__Oh oo Oh, all the way"_

And Kurt had run away. He didn't blame him. He knew what it had looked like. He had run after Kurt, trying to explain, but he was gone. And now he might be gone forever. He couldn't imagine how he could be feeling right now. If he hurt so much, Kurt must be feeling a thousand times worse.

_Can you take me high enough__  
__To fly me over (fly me over) yesterday__  
__Can you take me high enough__  
__It's never over__  
__Yesterday's just a memory (yesterday's just a memory and)_

Blaine jerked his head up when he heard a knock at the door. "Kurt?" he called out hopefully. There was a pause, then the door slowly opened to admit David, looking very cross at him. Blaine slammed his head down again. Great. Still no chance to apologize to Kurt, and now he was going to get chewed out by David.

"Hey man." He felt David sit down next to him on the bed. He didn't lift his head to look at him. "I think you know you kinda fucked up." Blaine grunted in agreement. "But I'm ready to hear you out, man. And, you know, if you want I can talk to Kurt for you." Blaine's head shot up, hope apparent on his face.

"Dave, man, it was a total accident. I know how it looked, but Sammy came on to me. Serious. I didn't want to kiss him at all. And-" he had to stop to keep himself from breaking out in tears _again_- "I just want to tell Kurt I'm so sorry for hurting him."  
_  
__"I don't want to live without you anymore__  
__Can't you see I'm in misery__  
__And you know for sure__  
__I would live and die for you__  
__And I'd know just what to do when you call me baby"_

David was quiet, then rose up from his spot on the bed. "Ok, I don't think you're faking. I'm gonna go tell Kurt that you want to see him. You better hope he want to listen." Blaine heard his footsteps retreating, but pause at the door. "And man, if I were you I would do some serious groveling." Then the door closed, and Blaine was alone again.

_Don't say goodbye__  
__Say you're gonna stay forever__  
__Oh oo Oh, all the way_

Blaine rubbed his face in his comforter again, then sat up to look in the mirror. He looked like shit. And the best part was, he didn't care. He just really wanted Kurt to hear him out. He didn't have to forgive him. Hell, he didn't even have to like him after this. He just didn't want Kurt hurting anymore.

The door opened once more._  
__  
__Can you take me high enough__  
__Can you fly me over (fly me over) yesterday__  
__Can you take me high enough__  
__It's never over__  
__Yesterday's just a memory, I'm running_

Kurt stood in the doorway. One look at his face and Blaine knew he had been crying. His eyes and nose were bright red. He sniffed and crossed his arms, leaning against the doorway. Blaine knew he was going for the casual uncaring look, but he couldn't pull it off. Not with the look his eyes were giving Blaine. They were so so hurt, and yet so hopeful.

"What is it Blaine?" he asked loftily. Blaine stared at him a few moments, then took two steps toward him.

"Kurt, um…" he fumbled for a moment, unsure of how to do this. Kurt looked so hurt… "-I screwed up. I know, and I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry I hurt you. It's just…" he stopped and tried to collect himself again- "It wasn't supposed to turn out this way."

That was the wrong thing to say. Kurt's scowl grew fiercer. "Oh, I get it, I wasn't supposed to see your little snog on the side!" he snapped. Blaine could hear the hurt and anger, and winced. Well, shit, this wasn't working. "Well fine, I accept your apology, but it is _so over_ between us!" He threw the last part over his shoulder as he turned to leave.

_I was running for the door__  
__The next thing I remember__  
__I was running back for more__  
__Yeah..._

"Kurt, Wait!" Blaine yelled as he ran for the door. He caught hold of Kurt's arm just in time and stepped in front of Kurt.

"Kurt please, listen to me! You're not fine. I can tell you're still hurting." Kurt's eyes refused to meet his, so Blaine knew he was on the right track. "Please Kurt, just listen. I wasn't kissing Sammy. He kissed me. _I didn't want to kiss him_, do you understand." Blaine carefully grabbed Kurt's chin and made him look at him.

_Don't say goodbye__  
__Say you're gonna stay forever__  
__Oh oo Oh, all the way (all the way, all the way, yeah)_

"I don't expect you to forgive me." He said quietly, staring deep into Kurt's tear filled eyes. "I wouldn't if I were you. But-" he had to stop to fight back a sob. "I don't want you to hurt anymore." He said brokenly as tears rolled down his face.

Kurt stared at his tears for several long, eternity filled moments. Then, so slowly Blaine was sure he was imagining it, he brought his face close to Blaine's. And kissed him.

_Can you take me high enough__  
__Can you fly me over (fly me over) yesterday__  
__Can you take me high enough__  
__It's never over__  
__Woh oo oh oo oh oo oh_

Blaine pulled back from the kiss and stared at Kurt. Kurt stared back with equal intensity. "Blaine…you're hurt too. I'm sor—"

Blaine cut him off before he could finish the word. "Kurt you don't need to apologize. It's my fault. You shouldn't worry about he." He said shakily. Kurt smiled up at him, and Blaine was shocked to see he was crying too.

"Blaine, it's all right. I forgive you." Kurt pulled back and buried his face in Blaine's chest. "And, I kinda want you back." His voice was muffled by Blaine's uniform, but he still heard him loud and clear.

"Kurt…" Blaine choked out, before he was hugging Kurt so hard and crying again. But it was ok, because Kurt was hugging him back, and then they were kissing while crying, but now they were tears of happiness. And there was no more hurt.

_Can you take me high enough__  
__Won't you fly me over (won't you fly me over) yesterday__  
__Can you take me high enough__  
__It's never over__  
__Woh oo oh oo oh oo oh_

~*~ Woo happy ending!


End file.
